Apologies
by Boonothing
Summary: Child of the Moon. Ruby comes back to unchain Belle and does something she's wanted to do for a while. FRICK FRACK ENSURES.


I haven't written anything in awhile and someone really wanted me to write. Any and all mistakes are mine. Some parts of this was written by Onceuponaddicted. Enjoy. Remember to review.

"Oh god Belle I'm so sorry I chained you up" Ruby calls out as she enters the library. "I...Belle?" She stops when she sees Belle's tear stained face.

Belle slowly looked up, seeing the sorry look in Ruby's eyes. "R-Ruby? Y-you're...a-alive?" She cleared her throat and tried to stop from crying as Ruby moved closer.

Ruby moves towards Belle, grabbing her face wiping tears away. "Belle I'm so sorry I left you here. Good news is I didn't kill Billy" Belles eyes narrow, she slaps Ruby on the shoulder, hard.

"It's what I've been telling you all this time"

"I...I know...I'm sorry I didn't listen..." Ruby looks down ashamed and brought up her hand to her shoulder. Belle looked at Ruby and wanted to hug her and tell her everything was okay, but the chains on her wrists stopped her from moving.

"Ruby can..." The rest of the sentence was stopped as a pair of lips touched her own. Belle stares at Ruby confused.

"I'm sorry, I was going to do that before but I thought I was going to die and I wouldn't have been able to leave once I knew what it felt like to kiss you."

Belle couldn't speak. All she knew was she wanted to kiss her again. She leant forward as much as she could for Ruby to get the hint. She closed her eyes as their lips connected again and felt Ruby come closer.

Ruby wraps her arms around Belles waist, attempting to pull her closer; she stops when she hears the chains rattling. "I should go find the key" She starts to walk away but is pulled back by Belle

"No I need you, Now"

Belle saw the lust start to build up in Ruby's eyes. As the wolf girl stepped forward, Belle could feel the effects of Ruby on her body. Their bodies got pressed together closely as Ruby took Belles face in her hand, pressing their lips together once more.

Ruby pulls away from Belle's lips to trail kisses down her neck, taking satisfaction in hearing her quiet moans and pants, her hands moving down to her hips, bunching up the dress. She drops to her knees

Belles breath hitched in her throat as Ruby dropped to her knees. She wanted Ruby to do it. No one else ever had and she needed Ruby to do it. She shook and whimpered as Ruby kissed her way up her thighs.

She looks up, into Belles eyes "Are you sure?" Belle, not able to speak just nods in response. Ruby pushes Belles dress, the scent of Belles arousal hitting her immediately. She pulls Belles soaked through panties down her pale legs. Her fingers trail the inside of her thigh, feeling the heat from Belles centre, letting her know she's ready. Ruby leans in to lick a line from Belles opening to her clit.

"Oh Ruby". Belles' hands fist in Ruby's hair. Ruby takes pleasure in hearing the librarian moan above her. She continues the act with her tongue, only stopping to take her clit between her lips, gently biting, before going back to licking.

Ruby pulls back from Belle, smirking when she hears her groan of disappointment at the loss of contact. She pushes a finger into Belle, watching her gasp at the new feeling inside of her. Ruby starts at a slow steady pace, enjoying hearing Belle moan and groan.

"Oh for goodness sake Ruby stop stopping" Belle says with frustration as Ruby has pulled out of her once again.

"Patience Belle, I promise it's worth it", Ruby smirks at her again before pushing two fingers back inside of her.

Belles head rolls back and hits the wall behind her. Ruby, still fucking Belle with her fingers, leans forward to capture her clit between her lips. Ruby's pace went faster as Belles cries got louder. Fists tightened in the dark hair pulling the waitress closer as she comes closer to the edge. Ruby's tongue was working hard, circling Belles clit. Walls finally tighten around fingers as Belle climaxes. Fingers continue to move, helping the woman down from her high.

Ruby stares at Belles face, remembering all the emotions that played out on it during their encounter. Confusion, desire, pleasure, disappointment, more pleasure, frustration, even more pleasure and finally blissful relief. Though, she decides, that no look will ever beat the one she's looking at now.

Belle looking at her, eyes barley open and a lazy smile. It's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. Ruby stands up to wrap her arms around Belles waist. They rest their foreheads together.

"Hi" Belle whispers. Ruby smiles at her.

"You okay?" Belle lets out a sigh of content.

"I'm amazing" She captures Ruby's lips for a small but sweet kiss. Ruby brushes some hair behind Belles ear.

"I'm going to find the key." As Ruby walks off, looking for the key, Belle leans back on the wall, watching her, the smile never falling from her lips.

"FOUND IT" Ruby calls out; she comes back to Belle and unchains her. Belle unconsciously rubs her wrist, making Ruby wince.

"I'm so sorry Belle, I should've unlocked you fir..." Belle puts her finger to Ruby's lips, stopping her from talking.

"It's okay you're already forgiven" Her smile turns devious, "Now I have something else in mind." Ruby raises one eyebrow, waiting for an explanation that would never come. Belle grabs the front of her shirt and pulls her in for a steamy kiss. "While I may have forgiven you don't mean I can't extract a certain punishment." She pushes Ruby onto the floor, dropping to her knees next to her. "I think we'll start here"


End file.
